In the Hands of Destiny: My Partner
by access-riley
Summary: Connected by the red ribbon of fate, two separate worlds collide. First ever...please read and possibly review? Tell me if I should even be writing in the first place...?
1. Introduction: Two Worlds, One Story

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR ANYTHING BY KEN AKAMATSU**.

**Was that disclaimer sufficient? Well, this is my first shot at this fanfiction stuff. So, please don't be too hard on me. THANK YOU. ^_^;**

* * *

Even in the dead of night, a warrior cannot afford to rest. A life sworn to the protection of a singular being, she continues to train toward achieving "true strength." There cannot be another slip-up. There is no room for mistakes. A life of hardship reminds her of why she is there. A brief moment of happiness fuels her undying resolve.

Her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki – a warrior, an outcast, and a guardian.

_And in another part of the world…_

Living a life in peace, the princess finds bliss in simple ignorance. And yet: life always seemed so empty. Materials can only bring a person so far. Friends are a privilege – tangible and easily taken away in an instance. Losing a friendship, it hurts, especially when it was your first. It leaves behind a void on the heart.

She is the daughter of a prestigious family – Konoka Konoe, a pure soul and the embodiment of innocence.

_And it is destiny that brings these two together…_

* * *

**Yeeeeeee! (For the simple intro at least...)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own anything related to Negima. I am far from the talent of Mr. Akamatsu.**

**Besides that! I think I'll try this dual perspective thing. I don't have a plot...I just wanted to write from these character's perspectives (in fictitious and actual manga events). Eh, never know? Maybe something will manifest?  
**

* * *

"Kono-chan!" I cry out again, "Kono-chan!"

Her small frame battered against the strong river current. She was like a rag doll, breathing for air at every opportunity.

_I have to save Kono-chan. I will rescue her. She is my best friend – my only friend._

Before another second could pass, I dove straight into the water. It was cold and the current was stronger than expected, but, I swear, my resolve was stronger. Left, right, left, right. In no time, I caught hold of her body. I was going to save Kono-chan. I was going to make the impossible happen.

But the waves proved to be too strong. I struggle, holding onto Kono-chan. The tables have turned. Now, both of us are grasping at any chance for air. Why can't I save Kono-chan?

Suddenly, I hear the yelling of our rescuers. Under my blurred vision, the feet of the adults continued to hurry towards us. The hands of our saviors pulled us out of the water. Placed onto the grass, next to Konoka, I feel a blanket embrace me. I grasp onto it like a shield in order to hide my shame. My eyes focus on the ground. Her voice calls out to me softly.

"It's ok, Set-chan. In the end, we both made it out safely."

_But I couldn't protect you._

As I look up to face her, the scenery has changed. The forestry was replaced with a city street. The soft glow, from the windows, illuminates the scene. The road is abandoned. I cannot sense my lady's presence, but ahead of me a shadow carefully takes its stance – a fighting style seeming all too familiar. Shinmeiryuu? Impossible.

In a flash, the figure appears no more than a foot ahead of me, preparing to swing. I block without hesitation. Strike after strike, our weapons clash together like a violent duet. This opponent with no substance – this shadow and this silhouette – begins to overpower me. I can feel my strength waning, dropping rapidly. I try to push myself, to summon all of the might in my body. And yet: I am easily defeated. My knees drop to the ground. With my head hung low, I feel each drop of blood travel down my face, spilling onto the ground. I hear a maniacal laugh, forcing me to stare into the eyes of the perpetrator.

And there she was in front of my eyes, Konoka, my ojou-sama, in the hands of danger. Resting under her neck, my enemy's sword laid ready for the kill.

A single tear escapes from Ojou-sama's eye. The figure, with demon eyes, tells me:

"In the end, you are nothing but a disappoint: a failure to your own beloved."

My body won't move. Anxiety, anger, and sorrow suddenly rush into my veins. The sight immediately becomes unbearable as I see her sword steadily crawl into position, thirsting for blood. The striking blow is given and –

"Ojou-sama!"

My body, covered in sweat, shook ever-so-slightly. Although the moon shone through the window, the shadow of that nightmare lingered on my face. Even in the middle of the night, I cannot be awarded happiness.

* * *

**Eh...let's see what I can think of later...if anything...**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories of a Knight

**Disclaimer: As much as a good chunk of the population would like to own the rights to Negima, its characters, or anything else Akamatsu related, I am part of the unfortunate (vast) majority who do not and cannot. Sad, but true.**

**Read and (hopefully) enjoy. I have NO IDEA what I'm doing...but I'll go along with it anyway. I don't think I can do an original storyline with these characters anyway...yet.**

* * *

Finally, class is over! As I emerged from the building, the sun gently played on my skin. The day was absolutely beautiful. To top it off, I had plenty of free time and a miniscule amount of homework. In determination to take full advantage of the situation, taking a leisure campus stroll seemed completely reasonable. It was a day like this that allowed me to reflect.

I can't say my life hasn't been pleasant. Since moving to this academy, I've made a fair amount of friends. For example, take Asuna Kagurazaka; she's boisterous, (sometimes) belligerent, and a little dimwitted. Don't get me wrong! She also has endearing qualities – outgoing and dependable to name a couple. And…yes, courageous. Asuna-san's valor reminds me of a time long ago – the reminiscence of a knight, MY knight.

I found myself resting under the statue in the plaza, while my memory played upon me like a reel of film.

_Bouncing a ball in the courtyard, I didn't have anyone to play with until that day when a group of strangers arrived. The group wore some kind of special robes. As they approached, a little figure peered around the adult it hid behind. It was a girl – and she was my age! I remember her hair pulled into the side ponytail she wears even to this day._

_We were children of different backgrounds, but we became the best of friends. I didn't care, as long as she was there by my side. She practiced Kendo, but I didn't mind that either. She protected me like a true warrior, especially from dogs. Oh no, that little dog…_

_Waiting for her to get out of practice, I played in the courtyard. For the time being, that simple bouncing ball was my companion. On one bounce, it evaded my arms and it started to roll away. In effort, I chased after it as fast as my legs could carry me in that restrictive dress. The ball came to a stop and a dog stood in plain eyesight about 6 feet away from me. It was barking at me! Scared. Fearful. I didn't know what to do. What if it attacked? Then, rushing to my side, she was there. Arms spread out like an angel with her shinai in hand._

_Well, safe to say, the dog was friendly. But it was moments like those that I would never forget: Set-chan protecting me from any harm. Even when she failed once, I didn't care – as long as we had each other. Yes, as long as she was by my side…_

My eyelids slowly opened. I woke up to the sunset quietly saying its final goodbye to the world. "It looks like I feel asleep while enjoying the scenery." However, my heart was heavy and melancholy. I couldn't shake the feeling. Perhaps, it stemmed from that recollection of memories.

Out of the corner of my eye, a shadowy figure caught my attention. But as I turned around to get a better look, it had vanished. I could've sworn someone was there, and it wasn't my imagination. But, I cannot say I was worried, afraid, or even "creeped out." No, that's not it at all.

_I felt protected_.

A small smile spread across my face. "I'll never forget. Set-chan was so brave."

* * *

**I should really go to sleep...eventually. Insomnia wins tonight! *sigh* Please read and review? I mean, it's my first time trying this out, and I want some feedback. Mostly, I just want to know if I should be writing at all. T-T**


End file.
